


It X Reader Oneshots

by Specialwolf0



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialwolf0/pseuds/Specialwolf0
Summary: Just a few Oneshots about Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak and Beverly Marsh.[No Oc requests, sorry!]





	1. She Wasn't Fine - Losers Club X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal Note, Insomnia and Anxiety.

**_ She Wasn't Fine _ **

_Losers Club X Reader_

 

* * *

 

[Name] was a sweet girl, always hanging around the Losers Club to cheer them up when she needed to. She was always there for the four boys that had started the little group, she was the first person they all told their problems to. She happily took these problems to solve, drowning her own little problems out in the process. She felt like her problems were petty, unnecessary and it made her feel like an attention whore whenever she decided to speak up about them.

Soon enough, her thoughts became disturbing, dark, scary and upsetting. She didn't know why she had these thoughts, especially when she was alone. All she knew was that her brain decided to hate her. She didn't know what ' _depression_ ', ' _anxiety_ ' or ' _insomnia_ ' was.

All she knew was that when her thoughts decide to go so far into making her **_want_** to slit her wrists, it was too late to stop. She wore long sleeves and bracelets from then on, covering up the gruesome actions she's commited to herself. She even wore makeup on her wrists. But, what hurt her the most is that her friends didn't even notice. They didn't notice the difference, they didn't notice that she winced whenever they held her wrists. They didn't even notice it when they went swimming in the quarry.

Her eyes were always red, puffy and dull, she cried herself to sleep every night, even at sleepovers yet, they never noticed. Whenever she was home she wrote a letter. She was always scribbling on a piece of paper.

 

' _I'm sorry, this world is just not my place, I was probably born in the wrong time, I'm a waste of space._  
_I love you all but you never noticed my pain,_  
_I'm sorry but I can't be here anymore._  
_Did you really believe that I was okay? Did you really think that I was fine?_  
_I know that it's hard to help someone but still, you could've asked if I was okay. You could've asked if I was happy, or if something was wrong._  
_But you didn't._  
_Didn't you notice that my eyes were always red and puffy?_  
_Didn't you notice that my wrists were covered in cuts? In scars?_  
_I couldn't win this fight, but you can._  
_I'll be watching over you all, sending my love and happiness that I hadn't had in a while._  
_Please don't cry over me._  
_Please don't be upset._  
_Please don't come to my funeral._  
_I don't need one, it's a waste of time and money._  
_I love you all._  
_XXX_  
_\- [Name]'_

 

The evil clown everyone knew as 'It' saw an opportunity with this note, he saw the blood on the floor that [Name] had caused. Usually, he loved that people harmed themselves but with [Name], he has grown to like her, she was a good person. She shouldn't be suffering. Sighing, It picked the asleep [Name] up and took her to the well house, he wanted to see if her group cared. He came back, writing on the wall with blood that she spilt. Everyone should see this. He sighed, using [Name]'s illusion voice to scream and hopefully get everyone's attention.

'[Name]'s scream' woke up the whole neighborhood, Richie jumping to him feet as he panicked. "The fuck?!" He hadn't actually heard [Name] scream before so he didn't know who screamed. Whoever it was, it made him freak out.

The group got to [Name]'s house to see if she knew what happened, getting a little suspicious as they noticed her front door was open. They walked in, immediately noticing the blood splatter and razor blades. They looked at each other before noticing the blood message.

 

**_'SHE_ **

**_WASN'T_ **

**_FINE.'_ **

  
Richie was the one who began to panic, "the fuck does that mean?! The fuck?! What the fuck?!" As he panicked he saw a piece of paper from the corner of his eye. He quickly ran over to it, reading it and tearing up. He shook violently as he tried not to cry, Eddie, Beverly and Bill soon coming over to read it. Beverly broke down, falling to her knees as she sobbed. Her best friend was gone, she looked at the blood message on the wall before wiping away her tears,

"G-Guys? W-What if this is fake? W-What if It got her?" She looked at the group, hoping that [Name] wasn't gone.

Richie glared at her, "WHY THE FUCK WOULD IT WANT HER?! DIDN'T YOU READ THE NOTE?! THAT'S HER HANDWRITING! THAT'S HOW SHE NORMALLY SPEAKS! SHE'S BEEN WAITING FOR DEATH FOR AGES! AND WE WERE TOO FUCKING BLIND TO NOTICE!" Tears were streaming down his face, "SHE'S FUCKING GONE!"

"BUT WHAT IF SHE'S NOT, RICHIE?! WHAT IF SHE'S NOT GONE?! WHAT OF SHE'S WAITING FOR ALL OF US TO SAVE HER?!" Beverly argued back, her eyes threatening to drop more tears.

 

**_"She's not dead yet, she's with me. At the well house, don't you want to save her?"_ **

 

The group freaked, Eddie having to take a puff from his inhaler. They looked at each other, quickly running out the house and towards Neibolt Street to find the well house. Eddie, without hesitating, ran inside, Beverly and Richie behind him.

 

* * *

 

Soft sobs could be heard in the sewers, gaining the attention of the small group of three. They followed the sobs, seeing [Name] curled up with It by her side. They quickly ran over, not caring about It at the moment. They all hugged her, [Name] breaking down and crying more. She didn't hug back, she didn't move; she just cried and cried.

"[Name]...?" Beverly hoped for some sort of reaction from her but she got nothing.

"[Name]!" Eddie tried, grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes, only now has he realised how dull they had gotten. "Oh god, [Name]."

The small group tried to snap her out of her crying fit but nothing worked. Beverly looked at It from the corner of her eye, not happy at all. She pointed at It, "YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S HERE AND CRYING!"

 

 _ **"Oh, Beverly, that's not my fault. Didn't you read the note? None of you noticed how broken she really was, I actually saved her. She was just about to kill herself."**_ He exaggerated.

 

"Wh-What?" Eddie stuttered, looking at It, "r-really?" His voice cracked at the news.

It nodded. Richie looked at [Name], looking at the group then It, "hey, didn't a kiss save Beverly a couple days ago from something like this?" He looked at Beverly, "maybe it's the same for this?" He looked at It, hoping to get an answer.

 

_**"Smart boy."** _

 

 

* * *

 

_** Richie's Ending ** _

 

Richie looked at [Name], glancing at the group from the corner of his eye before pulling [Name] towards him. He pushed his lips against her, cringing as he felt the wet, salty tears from her eyes. His eyes widened as he felt [Name]'s lips slowly move with his. Her eyes closed along with his. They soon pulled away, their eyes opening. She yelped as he suddenly pulled her into a hug, her arms slowly wrapping around his neck to hug back. She frowned as she felt tears on her shirt.

"Don't do that again, fuck, [Name], you're not ever leaving my sight again." [Name] smiled slightly,

"I'll try not to." She nuzzled the crook of his neck, "I'll try to stay by your side."

 

**_ Eddie's Ending _ **

 

Beverly and Richie soon began arguing, Eddie the only one not engaging with the yelling.

_**"Times ticking, Eddie."** _

Eddie's eyes widened, panic began to settle into his blood as he quickly pressed his lips to [Name]'s. He pulled away quickly, noticing the two had shut up. "I-I panicked..." He mumbled, not liking the stares.

"We can tell." Richie muttered coldly.

[Name] gasped slightly, suddenly lurching forwards. Eddie looked at her, "[Name]...?" He froze up as she suddenly threw herself at him, her arms around him as she put her head on his chest.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

 

**_ Beverly's Ending _ **

 

Beverly slowly inched closer to [Name], pulling her away from Eddie and Richie before hesitantly placing her lips on the other female's. After a minute or so, she pulled away and ignored all the stares from the guys. Beverly's eyes welled up with tears as she waited, "please... [Name]..."

[Name] slowly regained consciousness and slowly looked up at her, "yeah, Bev...?" She whispered slightly, her voice raspy.

Beverly gasped, holding her close, "you're awake!!"

"Yeah... I am..." Her eyes slowly closed, "but not for long... I'll see you when I wake up..."


	2. What Is She Defending? - Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse

**_ What Is She Defending? _ **

_ Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader _

Song: Pretending [Nightcore Version Is Best]

 

* * *

 

_In this masquerade, she can't feel the pain._

 

[Name] [Surname], girlfriend to the one and only Richie Tozier, not that she wants to be anymore.

Why doesn't she just leave?

It's not that easy, Richie threatened her to stay with him until he found someone else to fuck or kiss, not that [Name] had lost her virginity nor had her first kiss.

Richie was someone who could be called an abusive player, a prick, _scum._ Nobody called him these things though, nobody knew about the abuse, the threats, the broken love. They used to be in love, until [Name]'s heart got stomped on by Richie. Richie decided that suddenly he didn't love her, he suddenly didn't find interest in her unless she was with another male. She wasn't allowed even 20 feet near another guy.

However, [Name] pretended she was in love, she pretended she was fine; she pretended she was happy. Yet, her act wasn't that good, one certain male she knew had seen through the fake love and happiness,

_Eddie Kaspbrak._

 

Eddie knew about the abuse, he knew about the threats, he knew about everything. Only because he walked in when Richie was screaming at her for going near Bill and Beverly.

 

* * *

 

_Richie screamed at the female, "ARE YOU A FUCKING SLUT?! HUH?! WHY THE_ **_FUCK_ ** _WAS YOU NEAR STUTTERS OR THE SLUT?!" He continued to scream, [Name] on the floor as she looked at the door; hoping someone will be her knight in shining armour. "FUCKING ANSWER ME!" She looked at Richie,_

_"Or what...?"_

_Anger flared in Richie, "I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU WHAT!!" He grabbed her collar, slamming her against the wall grabbing the pocket knife he had and slashed at her arms, legs, stomach and back. After he was satisfied, he put the knife away and left the room._

_[Name] curled up, her vision blurry as tears pricked at her eyes, "why me...?" She mumbled, her eyes slowly closing. "I hope this time, I won't wake up..." Eddie's eyes and mouth was wide, he slowly opened the door after looking through the keyhole as everything went down. He quietly slipped in, looking at [Name] and secretly vowing to be the knight she needs._

_"Don't worry, [Name]. I'll save you soon." He grabbed a few things from his bag and fannypack, cleaning her up before slipping out. "I'll see Richie tomorrow instead..." He whispered, afraid that Richie would take more anger out on [Name] if he showed up. "I can't believe I'm friends with him..." He looked at the gift he had for the abusive boy he thought he knew. "He can have it tomorrow... Or in hell..." He muttered sourly, leaving the house and riding back to his home._

_Poor, [Name]._

 

* * *

 

Eddie still remembers that day, remembers his vow and remembers how he broke off the friendship between himself and Richie.

 

* * *

 

_"I'm not being friends with an abusive dick!" Eddie cried out at Richie, "why the fuck would you want to hurt her?! She's an angel and you're breaking her! If you're not fucking happy let her go! Don't fucking abuse her to the point of where she HAS to pretend she's okay! What the fuck is wrong with you, Richie?! You're not the same guy I thought I knew!"_

_Richie sighed, "I know, but as you said, she's an angel. I don't want her to be with anyone else when I'm still lonely."_

_"That's fucked up, Richie! Let her be happy! Let her go! Don't be a fucking prick and keep her tied down because you're a fucking loner!"_

_"Oh shut up, Eddie! As if you know anything! I was having a bad day and-"_

_"AND YOU DECIDE TO TAKE IT OUT ON [NAME]?! WHAT THE_ _**FUCK** _ _IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Eddie screamed at him, "you're a fucking mess!!!"_

_"I KNOW, OKAY?!"_

_"WELL YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T! WHY AREN'T YOU FIXING THINGS?!" Eddie and Richie has never had a fight this bad, [Name] obviously meant a lot to Eddie if he was screaming at Richie._

_Richie stayed silent, he slowly looked up at Eddie; glaring. "I don't need to fix anything, you need to fuck off and stay away from her, you like her, don't you?" He moved in closer, "don't you?!" He repeated, "that's why you're yelling at me! You want her to be okay because you like her! Fuck off, Eddie! She's mine!"_

_Eddie soon got pissed, pushing Richie away, "I WANT HER TO BE OKAY BECAUSE I CARE! RICHIE, YOU NEED TO FUCK OFF!"_

_The argument soon escalated._

 

* * *

 

Eddie and Richie had stayed far away from each other when that happened.

Richie had began to take more of his anger out on [Name].

The poor female soon got pissed off at the hitting and she did the best thing; she hit back. She had knocked the fucker out with a single hit.

Eddie soon barged in, looking at [Name] then the unconscious Richie. "Oh... Okay..." He blinked slowly, "well, I guess I don't have the be the knight in shining armour..."

She looked over at him, "you- you knew?" She whispered, slowly walking to him as he put his head down in shame and nodded.

"Yeah... I- I tried to stop him but I think I made it worse." He gasped slightly as he was pulled into an embrace, "what's this f-for?" He stuttered, slowly hugging back even though he didn't like germs; [Name] was his exception.

"Thank you, for not thinking of me any differently." She mumbled into his [Shoulder/Chest/Hair] (depends on height) as she hugged tighter, "thank you so much." She slowly pulled away, her eyes widening as she felt lips pressed against hers. She looked at the brunette male in front of her and slowly closed her eyes, kissing back before he pulled away. This could possibly be the first and only time she'd get to kiss him considering how much he hates germs.

The two slowly pulled away from the innocent and short kiss and looked at each other.

"I love you." They both whispered at the same time, smiling at each other as [Name]'s eyes filled with joyful tears.

"And I always will." She finished, pulling him into another hug.

 

* * *

 

The two walked into school, hand in hand as they talked. They both gave Richie a dirty look as they passed him, Richie stood there with a frown permanently on his face as he watched the new couple.

 

_**"I was a fucking idiot."** _

 

[Name] must have finally knocked some sense into him.


	3. Fucked With Karma - Richie Tozier X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullying

_**Fucked** _ _**With Karma** _

_Fake Friend! Richie Tozier X Singer!_

Song: The Knife In My Back [Nightcore Version Is Best]

 

* * *

 

[Name] slowly walked onto stage, smiling and waving. She got into the centre of the stage, the microphone to her face, "Hiya, guys!" She greeted, "right, so, today, I had a few flashbacks of my school days." She smiled sadly, "so I came up with this song because of one of my best friends, hell, I even considered asking them out that day. Anyway! So, um, this song is going to be sad, I'm really sorry about this but I needed to get this off my chest since I was like 13." She rubbed her eyes, "um, so, basically, I met this guy, me and him pretty much clicked, we became really close friends, but it didn't last. He turned against me for this group of bullies and he backstabbed me, metaphorically _**and**_ literally." She frowned, "I actually still have the scar..." She frowned more, "but, enough about that, you guys probably want to hear the song!" She smiled, looking to her left and nodded.

The music had started, [Name] taking a deep breath as she began to sing.

After a few chorus' and verses the song ended.

" _And now I know it's over."_

[Name]'s voice had cracked slightly, the kind of crack where you could tell someone was about to cry. She shakily let out a breath, smiling as her eyes welled up with tears. They threatened to fall and did once everyone started to clap, cheer and whistle. She looked in the front row, her breath hitched as she saw someone she hasn't seen since school. Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at the male, "Richie...?" She barely whispered, the male perked up a bit, giving her his normal cheesy grin as he nods. He always could read lips correctly.

 

* * *

 

[Name] was backstage, with the VIP fans, she was having a blast. She hugged them, signed some things and took pictures. She looked behind her as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She tilted her head slightly as she saw it was security.

"Um, Ma'am, there's a male outside saying- no- screaming at everyone to let him see you, he said to tell you it was Richie Tozier outside." She gulped a bit,

"Did he have glasses on? A Hawaiian shirt with an undershirt? Curly hair?" Security nodded, making her gulp again, "send him in, he's a childhood friend."

Security nodded again, "yes, Ma'am." After a few minutes, Richie ran into the room and looked around frantically.

"Where is she?!" He almost screeched, his eyes taking in her features, "[Nickname]!!"

[Name] looked over at him, "Richie." She walked over to him, only to be hugged. "Whoa there, Tiger." She didn't hug back, she only hissed in pain as his hand went over a certain scar on her back.

"[Name]?!" Richie freaked, wondering what's causing her to be in pain, his face paled as he realised what he went over. "O-Oh, right..." He fell silent, he looked at her, "I... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have been a fucking dick in school, I shouldn't have sided with Bowers... I shouldn't have cut you..." He sniffled, his eyes holding tears just like her's when she was on stage. "I shouldn't have done a lot of things, but, there was one thing I should've done."

"Which is?"

"Confessed." He spoke with such confidence, he spoke immediately after she stopped. "I know this isn't the best time, I know you can't forgive me but... I just wanted to tell you." [Name] frowned,

"I... I actually can't even speak to you right know, Tozier." She used his last name, she never uses his last name. "Hell, I can't even look at you." She turned around, beginning to walk away until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"... Please... I was an idiot to turn against an amazing person, like, I still can't get over the fact you let me borrow your clothes when I went through that gender identification thingy." He looked at her, his beautiful eyes looking into her, "I can't get over that you took me to dinner because I had lost my lunch to Gretta." He got closer, "I can't get over that you held me close when I really needed it, I knew you hated touching people then. Fuck, [Name], I can't get over the fact that I love you so fucking much and I've only just noticed my feelings!" He put his lips on her, not wanting to chance that she might leave.

[Name] tensed up, pushing him away, "Richie... I'll tell you what, _**how about you stop playing with my feelings and I'll consider talking to you again.**_ " That had to be the harshest rejection known. She took her arm back, walking away from the heartbroken Richie and walking towards her loving fans; knowing they won't fuck with her feelings like Richie did and has done just a moment ago.

_Richie had lost the only faithful friend he had._

_Just because he couldn't control his brain over his pride._

_If only he hadn't joined Henry, if only he confessed earlier._

_If only he didn't fuck with_ _karma_ _._

 

* * *

 

Richie kept trying, he wouldn't give up.

"[Name]... Please! I need this!" He begged, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close.

She sighed, "Richie, mate, look at me." She put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll give you _**one more chance.**_ If you fuck it up, you'll be out of my life quicker than you can say Trashmouth."

He nods, "thank you!" He hugged her, [Name] sighing as she reluctantly hugged back. She pulled away from the hug,

"Now will you give me some space? I need to get ready for a gig, think you can stay away for at least a few hours?"

He thought for a minute, "maybe, depends, guess you'll see if I'm there or not!" He gave her his usual cheeky smile.

"You really haven't changed, have you?" She smiled slightly, pulling him close, "guess that's one of the things I loved about you." She whispered in his ear, grinning slightly as she saw the shade of pink that spread across his face before moving away and towards her dressing room to change for her gig.

**Richie better not fuck this chance up.**


	4. Thanks Again, Eddie! - Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly Insane Fangirl

**_ Thanks Again, Eddie _ **

_ Eddie Kaspbrak X Slightly Famous! Reader _

 

* * *

 

[Name], also known as [YouTube Name] and [Musical.ly Name], was in her home in Derry, falling asleep in her bed until she heard a bang and her front door fall to the floor. She quickly got up, grabbing her phone and a knife she had near her bed. She turned her phone's torch on to see what was happening. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light as she looked around, she gulped as she saw someone in her house. Usually, she wouldn't be scared but she had a bad feeling about this certain person.

"[YouTube Name]?! Is that you?!" They squealed, a girlish voice she recognized it to be. She slowly nodded, slowly putting her knife away, 

"Yeah... It's me..." She jumped a bit as the fan tackled her into a hug, "c-can't breathe." She wheezed, sighing in relief as the fan let go and oxygen had a path to her her lungs once again. She slowly stood up, freaking out as the fan pinned her against a wall, "hey, let me go!" She struggled, only just noticing the pocket knife in the other female's hand. She kept struggling, eventually getting out the iron grip and running outside. Her phone was in her hand still but her knife was long gone. She kept running, hissing in pain as she stood in glass. "Ow! Fuck!" She screeched, the glass made her leg give out and she crashed to the floor. "I should start wearing shoes to sleep." She muttered, getting up and panicking as she heard the fan once again, "shit." She quickly ran once again, trying to ignore the searing pain in her right foot. 

The 'famous' female ran as fast as she could, twisting and turning at different corners and alleys until she felt safe. She tried to call the police but they hung up on her, saying how they didn't have time for 'prank calls'. She tried to explain how it wasn't a prank but they hung up before she could. She sighed, "plan B."

She unlocked her phone, tapping into Musical.ly and starting her live.ly. She bit her lip as she waited for people to watch, "oh thank god, right, you guys need to listen to me real quick. I need someone to call 9-1-1 for me and send them to my location, I'm at [Location You'd Wish To Be In [THAT'S IN DERRY]]. Explain to them that someone is being chased by a crazy person or something like that, I really need someone to do that for me, got it?" She read the comments, smiling as she saw one, "thank you... Germaphobe...?" She shrugged it off, "thank you so much, I really appreciate it! I'm going to end this live.ly in a second, I just, need a minute." She sighed, ending it and checking 'Germaphobe's profile. She watched a couple before pressing follow and putting her phone away. She was backed into a corner, on the floor as she waited. Her eyes widened slightly as she heard the familiar voice of the crazed fan -as she referred them to be- and began to hyperventilate. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she tried to stay as quiet as possible. It worked for a little bit before she got the urge to sneeze. She blocked her nose, her fingers pressing against it to stop any kind of sneeze. She sighed in relief as she heard sirens. 

She slowly peeked out, squeaking as she was knocked over by someone. She quickly looked at who it was and sighed in relief as she saw it was a completely different person. 

"Sorry!" The other person apologized, getting up and holding a hand out for her. She looked at them, taking their hand and pulling herself up,

"It's fine, you didn't need to apologize, I was the one who came out of nowhere." She admitted, nervously rubbing the back of her neck as she looked at the human in front of her. "Wait... I recognize you..." She tried to search her brain for ideas, "hey, aren't you Germaphobe from Musical.ly?" She questioned, the boy in front of her nodding.

"Are you [Musical.ly Name]?!" He smiled slightly, her affirming that she was. "This is so cool!" [Name] laughed a bit,

"Thanks for calling the cops for me, I tried to earlier but they thought I was prank calling them." She frowned slightly, "anyway, I would like to get to know you, name's [Name], you?"

"Eddie." The male replied, smiling at her before realising her hand was still in his. He blushed a bit from the contact, good thing it was dark and his blush wasn't that bright. It's also a good thing that he's gotten over the whole germ thing otherwise he wouldn't be holding her hand at this moment of time.

"Nice, how about we meet here tomorrow? Around 10?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

He nods, "definitely." He smiles, "I'll see you then." The two's hands let go before [Name] went on her way, she stopped though, turning around and pressing her lips to the boy's cheek.

"Thanks again, Eddie." She whispered in his ear, walking away towards her house while Eddie just stood there; starstruck.

"Y-Your welcome." He stuttered, his face completely red as he wondered what Richie or the others in the losers club would say. They probably wouldn't believe him but he'll just have to prove them wrong later on. He watched her leave, slowly regaining his cool and smiled as he realised what happened. He looked at the time and cursed, "shit! Mom's gonna freak!" He quickly made his way home, barely missing [Name] walk into her house. "See you tomorrow, [Name]!" He called.

"See ya then, Eddie!" She waved, walking inside and wondered how she'd get her door fixed. "I'll sort it out tomorrow." She mumbled, deciding to push some of her furniture in front of the door frame to give her some sort of safety before going to bed.

Tomorrow will be a better day.


	5. Fucking Clowns - Losers Club X Reader

_**Fucking Clowns** _

 

_Losers Club X Reader_

 

\---

 

**_Richie's Version_ **

 

[Name], a forgiving girl that believes there is good in everyone, was friends with what people knew as 'It' or 'Pennywise'. To be fair, she didn't know how bad he was, the clown never let her see what he did to feed or how he fed himself. All she knew was that he was always there for her when she needed him and that's all that mattered.

She was sat in her class, the class Trashmouth behind her and the germaphobe next to her. She sighed, leaning her jaw on her hand as she waited for class to be over. "3 minutes left." She mumbled, looking at the clock and counting down till the bell.

"Psst- hey! Hey! [Name]!" Trashmouth whispered to her, she looked at him,

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" She sighed, digging around her pockets and gave him her last one. "Thanks, [Name]! You're a lifesaver!"

 

\---

 

"Jesus, [Name]! This is the second time you've saved my life!" Richie called to her, weeks after the pencil incident. She blinked, wiping the blood from her lip as she looked at the well.

"I guess so." She shrugs at him, pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"What do you mean by 'I guess so'?! You just saved all our asses!" He flailed his arms a bit for dramatic effect.

She continued looking at the well, "not necessarily..." She mumbles.

"What was that?" Richie got closer to her, "I didn't catch that."

"I didn't say anything." [Name] looked at him, shock taking over her as she felt lips against her own. She looked at the glasses-wearing boy before closing her eyes and responding the exact same way he did awhile ago.

 

\---

 

[Name] sat in class, the last day of school till summer. Her fingers tapped the desk nervously as she stared at the clock, "c'mon." She whispered to herself as if it would make the time go faster.

"Why in a rush?" Richie suddenly asked, next to her since the teacher had to leave the class for a minute.

She jumped, catching her breath as she held a hand to her chest. She lightly hit his arm, "don't do that!"

"Why not, hot stuff?" He grinned, "too scary for ya?"

She rolled her eyes, "I admit that it scared me, okay?" She huffed, "I hate you."

Richie chuckled, pulling her close to him, "ya know ya love me~!" He teased, his eyes widened as he heard her response.

"Yes, yes I do." She smirked at him, winking before pressing her lips to his. He eagerly kissed back, pulling her close and running his fingers through her hair. [Name] giggled quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she tilted her head slightly. She didn't care if she was being stared at, she's seen couples kiss all the time so it's nothing new to everyone else. Maybe they're shocked that Richie was getting some lips? Anyway, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Richie at the moment.

 

\---

 

The two pulled away from the surprisingly innocent kiss, Richie engulfing her into a hug as he nuzzled her slightly. [Name] smiled softly, her head on his shoulder as she stared at the well. She knew It would come back, she knew It was still here...

She knew It wanted revenge.

 

_**Eddie's Version** _

 

[Name], also known as the Second Chancer, was sat next to Eddie. Eddie's eyes often looked over at her, admiring her but snapping back to his work when she looked at him. He was nervous about talking to her, he was nervous about what she could carry. He was nervous about her in general.

[Name] was the new girl, coming just a few months before Ben did, and didn't have many friends - actually she didn't have any friends but she didn't care. Well, it seemed like she didn't have any friends but she had... One...?

She wouldn't necessarily class her friend as a friend to be fair. Her 'friend' was the clown named Pennywise and nicknamed as It. You see, [Name] didn't realise how bad It actually was; she didn't even think about the flaws.

As for the nickname, [Name] has given almost everyone a second chance. All except Eddie.

Eddie didn't need a second chance, he hasn't hurt her in a way where she didn't want to speak to him. She DID want to speak to him but she never got the chance, she glanced at the boy every so often; feeling his gaze every now and then. She soon got fed up and looked at him, "is there something you want or...?"

Eddie snapped out of his trance and shook his head, "no... Not at all..." He looked away, not wanting [Name] to see the small tint of red on his face.

"Okay then...?"

 

\---

 

Weeks had past since then, [Name] had joined the loser club and Eddie has been by her side since.

"So what you're telling me is that there is a 'psycho clown' on the loose that's taking kids and adults are doing nothing about it?" [Name] looked at Eddie, raising an eyebrow as he nodded. "What the fuck...?" She muttered quietly, biting her lip as she thought.

Eddie took the time to admire the female's appearance, taking in every detail. He loved the way that she bit her lip when thinking, he loved the way where she played with her hair when she was nervous or in an awkward situation, he loved the fact that she had the guts to stand up to Bill when needed.

Eddie loved her.

After a bit, [Name] suddenly looked at Eddie, "where did they say they were going to 'fight' this clown?"

"Um... Neibolt Street I think, why?"

She smiled at him, "let's go then!" She grabbed his hand, quickly walking towards the street.

"Wait, what?!" Eddie freaked, mainly because they were going to the street without weapons and because she was holding his hand.

"Come on, trust me, Eddie."

 

\---

 

[Name] stood protectively in front of Eddie, face to face with Pennywise. She glared at the clown, there was no noise except the small whimper from Eddie every so often but he did just get his arm broken so it's reasonable.

Pennywise soon grinned, chuckling as he suddenly grabbed her chin, "see... This is why you shouldn't have friends~! It's your funeral!" He pushed her head sharply to the left, hearing a click from her neck and smiling more.

[Name] winced slightly at the pain while the group gasped. [Name] slowly raised her leg before kicking the clown right in the gut and off of her. She nodded at Richie to take Eddie and the group outside.

The group anxiously waited outside, Eddie biting his lip as he stared at the door in hope. He gasped quietly as [Name] slowly walked out the door, she smiled at him and walked over to him. "Heya, Ed." She sat down next to him since he was on the steps.

Once again, Eddie admired her looks. [Name]'s usual neat [Hair Colour] hair was now a matted mess, her soft lips were slightly cracked and bloody and her neck... Her neck was covered in bruises. "[Name]?"

"Yeah...?"

He took a deep breath, barely whispering to her, "I love you..."

[Name] smiled, "I love you too."

 

**_ Beverly's Version _ **

 

[Name] sat in class, glaring at the clock as she waited for class and school to end. She quickly packed her stuff up as the bell went but she got in trouble by the teacher.

"Hey, the bell doesn't dismiss you! I do!"

"Then the bell doesn't tell me to come in!" She argued back, walking out the class with her bag. She walked towards the bathrooms, knowing that Beverly would be in trouble. She peeked in and she was correct, there was Gretta.

"Are you in there by yourself, Beaver-ly? Or have you got half the guys in with you, huh, slut?" She kicked the bathroom door, "I know you're in there, little shit! I-"

"Gretta Keene." [Name] sneered, "and just what do you think you're doing?"

Gretta gulped, "nothing, [Name]. I promise."

"Are you sure? I don't like liars, now, scram before I change my mind and hurt you."

Gretta and her minions went out quickly.

"Thank you again, [Name]." Beverly slowly opened the stall door.

"No problem, Bev." The aggressive female smiled at the redhead. "Now, come on, we have some people to piss off with our existence." She joked, holding her hand out, "your Majesty." Beverly laughed softly, taking her hand.

"Lead the way, ma'am."

 

\---

 

"What? What are you talking about? Beverly can't be gone!" [Name] snapped at Bill, "if she is, WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE?!"

"B-because I h-h-had to tell y-you!" Bill stuttered, being dragged by [Name] to Neibolt Street.

"Come on!" She stood in front of the house, watching as Richie tried to smash a bottle into a perfect weapon but failed. "Dumbass."

"Hey! At least I tried!"

[Name] rolled her eyes, walking into the house, "hurry up." She snapped, slamming the door open and walking towards the room where the well was. She helped get the rope set up with Mike and forced everyone to go down first. When she was the last one, Henry showed up. "Fuck sake!" She glared at Henry.

"You're going to pay for making my life a living hell."

"No I'm not." After a while, [Name] has managed to push Henry down the well. "Y'know, I'm fine, just to let you bastards know." She sarcastically commented, sorting the rope out and climbing down.

 

\---

 

The group had managed to find Beverly, [Name] being the first one to act and trying to wake her up. After a while, she bit her lip before sighing. "Can't believe I'm going to do this." She muttered, gently kissing Beverly's lip and pulling away. Her eyes widened as she saw that it worked, "fucking hell, I'm a genius."

Beverly pulled her into a hug, "thank you." She whispered, "now... We have a clown to kill."

 

\---

 

[Name] and Beverly stood in front of her apartment like house, "guess you're leaving soon...?" [Name] frowned sadly,

"Nope. I managed to convince my aunt to let me stay here." Beverly smiled at her.

"Wait... Really?"

"Yep! Is it okay if I live with you and your family."

"Of fucking course!!" [Name] laughed happily, hugging her. "Come on! We need to celebrate!"


	6. Quick Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll Delete This Soon.

**_ Quick Question. _ **

**_ Should I add Mike Wheeler and Will Byers? _ **

**_ Should I make this an It X Reader X Stranger Things Oneshot book? _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Vote In The Comments!


	7. Meta Gretta Bitch - Beverly Marsh X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they don't accept the LGBT community but let's just pretend so Beverly and [Name] are happy.

**_ Meta Gretta Bitch _ **

_ Beverly Marsh X Gretta's Sister! Reader _

 

* * *

 

 

[Name] was the type of girl that would fight for something she believes in. She has fought someone over it. She fought about her privileges to her father; Mr Keene. Yes, [Name] was Gretta Keene's sister, not that she wanted to be.

She hated her sister with all of her being, but, what made [Name] hate her even more was the homophobic language she used. Gretta knew that [Name] loved girls instead of boys, hell, most of the school knew but Gretta made it clear that she hated her sister. Gretta made sure [Name]'s life was hell.

"Hey, fag!" Gretta called to [Name], walking over to her, "how are ya, ya disgusting piece of shit?"

"Fuck off, Gretta." [Name] snapped, already tired of Gretta's attitude.

"No!"

"Yes!" [Name] tried to leave to go to her girlfriend, Beverly Marsh; the school 'slut'. "Now, leave me alone!" She began to walk away, Gretta pulling her back.

"No, I want you to suffer!" Gretta grinned a bit, scratching [Name]'s arm.

"You bitch!" [Name] took her arm back, pushing Gretta so hard she fell. She walked away from her sister, making her way towards Beverly.

"[Name]! Are you okay?!" Beverly freaked, taking a hold of her bleeding arm.

"Bev, baby, I'm fine." She smiled at her caring partner, "it's just a scratch."

"Are you sure you're okay?" The red head asks.

"Yes, now come on, let's go to the quarry. The guys are waiting for us." [Name] grabbed Beverly's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked towards the quarry. The loser club was already there, spitting at the water to see who will win.

"I won!" Richie suddenly called,

"What? No you didn't!" Eddie argued.

"Yes I did! Mine went the furthest!"

"It's always been mass!" Eddie crossed his arms.

"What the hell is mass?!"

"Ugh, guys, you two need to fuck already, like, you act like an old married couple." [Name] interrupted, giggling as the two began to argue that they weren't a couple.

"Anyway, who's going first?" Stan cut in.

"We will!" Beverly looked at [Name], "right, babe?"

[Name] nods, "sure." The two stripped, running off the edge and jumping at the perfect time.

"What the fuck?!" Richie exclaimed, "we just got showed up by girls!"

"Ya better believe it, Bichie!" [Name] yelled up to him, smirking, "I love my nickname for him."

Beverly chuckled, "me too."

 

* * *

 

It was the last day of school until the summer hit. Beverly was trapped in the bathroom by Gretta and her minions.

"Are you in there by yourself, Beaver-ly? Or do you have half of the guys in there with you, huh slut?" Gretta taunted.

"The fuck do you think you're doing, Gretta?" [Name]'s voice echoed, Gretta gulping and turning around.

"Nothing...?"

"You're obviously going fucking something! You wanna explain to me why you think it's a good fucking idea to bully my girl?!" [Name] was so angry she seemed calm.

"I'm not..."

"YES YOU FUCKING ARE!" In blind rage [Name] punched Gretta straight in the nose, earning a sickening crack. Gretta screamed in pain, trying to attack back.

[Name] grabbed her arm, throwing her out of the bathroom with her minions and glared at her. "You shouldn't have done that." She growled, a full on fight happening.

[Name] was victorious and grabbed a fistful of Gretta's hair, pulling her close, "you stay far away from Beverly, got that?"

Gretta nods, "Y-Yeah!"

"Good." She let her hair go, pushing her to the ground, "now fuck off before I decide to do more damage." Gretta quickly ran away.

[Name] turned around, going back into the bathroom to check on Beverly. "[Name]...?" Beverly's voice called.

"Yeah, Bev?"

"... I love you so fucking much." Beverly opened the stall, hugging [Name].

[Name] smiled, "love you too, baby."

 

\---

 

[Name] stayed by Beverly's side, hand in hand as they walked the halls. The couple weren't very touchy but holding hands and butterfly kisses now and again was okay for them. Beverly had to keep the relationship a secret from her father and [Name] told her mother about the relationship.

[Name]'s mother was actually really cool about it, "love is love and you can't change that," her mother always told her.

[Name] looked at Beverly, admiring her features before looking away with a blush. _'Calm your thoughts a bit, [Name].'_ She scolded herself, she glanced to her left.

Beverly was looking at her, she smiled, "you okay, [Name]?" She asked, her thumb rubbing against [Name]'s hand.

[Name] smiled back at the concerned female, "I'm good, Bev, perfectly happy." She quickly pressed a soft kiss to Beverly's cheek, "see you at lunch, baby." She said, letting go of Beverly's hand and walking into class.

"Y-Yeah... See you then, babe." She stuttered, her face as red as her hair. She eventually snapped out of her trance and walked towards her own class.

_'I don't deserve her.'_

The thought ran through both of their minds, Beverly shook it from her head while [Name] continued thinking about how she didn't deserve Beverly. [Name]'s train of thought was stopped by the bell, she blinked,  _'did I think the whole lesson away?'_

She shrugged it off, grabbing her stuff like everyone else in class and walked towards Beverly's classroom. She waited outside, her eyes frantically looking around for her partner as she bit her. After a bit [Name] got worried, she glanced into the classroom to see no-one in there and a single red balloon just floating there. With an eyebrow raised, she walked away to find Beverly. She checked her own classroom in case Beverly was waiting for her but there was no sign of the redhead. "Where are you...?" She mumbled, deciding to look around at the bathrooms in case Gretta was being a bitch again.

[Name] soon grew irritated, not being able to find the female. She opened the cafeteria doors, peeking.in before seeing Beverly covered in food and Gretta and her minions laughing. [Name]'s eyes narrowed, "Gretta." She growled, gaining the attention of the bully.

Gretta paled, laughing nervously at [Name]. "Heeeeey, [Name]."

[Name] crossed her arms, glaring at her before taking Beverly's hand and taking her to the bathrooms to clean up. "One day, one day." She kept muttering.

"One day, what?"

[Name] smiled at Beverly, "one day she'll get what's coming to her, I'll make sure of it. Either karma's going to get her or I will. I can promise you that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't the best but I really didn't have much inspiration for this one to be honest but I felt like Beverly needed a oneshot.
> 
> Hope you like it anyway!


	8. Richie Tozier Imagines - Richie Tozier X Reader

**_Small Richie Imagines_ **

_Richie Tozier X Reader_

* * *

1.

[Name] often let Richie stay at hers after finding out about his parents and the condition he's in at home so it wasn't surprising for [Name] to wake up with him next to her, quiet for once because he's asleep still. She sat up slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping boy, and got out of bed carefully and quietly like a ninja.

She eventually was able to get to her [Wardrobe/Drawers] and grabbed suitable clothing for her and began to change, not realising Richie had woken up to a pleasant sight.

With just her bra and underwear on, she glanced at Richie and squeaked as she realised he was awake, "shit! I thought you was asleep still!" She quickly put on her top and [jeans/shorts/skirt] and gave Richie a small -but playful- glare.

"Thanks for the sweet wake up call, [Name]! I loved it, but maybe have nothing on next time?" He put on his glasses, giving [Name] his usual cheesy grin as she glared for real.

"Fuck off, Bichie."

"Richie." He corrected her, smiling.

"That's what I said, Bichie."

2.

Since Richie's parents decided to go on a holiday without him, Richie decided to force [Name] to stay at his for once. To be honest, Richie wanted her to watch **_him_** change for some stupid reason in hopes to 'impress' her with his 'fitness'. {His words, not mine.} So, when he knew she was awake he began to change but he didn't expect [Name] to roll her eyes at him and throw a pillow at him.

These two have _different_ ways to handle the other changing and Richie didn't like [Name]'s way.

3.

"Come on, Richie. Stop being a dick and just jump!" [Name] called to him, "so what you got shown up by a girl?" Her voice cracked a bit as she yelled up to him,

"I will not stand for being shown up! Especially by a girl! I'm supposed to show off, not you!" He yelled back, pouting like a baby he's acting as.

"For fuck sake, **_Richard_**!"

"The fuck did you just call me?!" Richie immediately jumped down, "[Name]! You know I hate that name!"

"It got you to come down though, didn't it?" She smirked, Richie giving her a blank look.

"I guess so..."

  
4.

"Richie...?" [Name] mumbled as she hid under her blanket, "I'm ill..."

Richie stayed silent which made [Name] suspicious but she soon found out he had left to find some medicine for her. She smiled softly as she saw him walk in while trying to balance a bunch of medicine, "apparently, you need all this, I might've asked Eddie..."

She smiled more as she slowly crawled out from her blanket, "I don't think I need all of that and I don't want all of that."

"I seriously don't blame you, they look like they taste like shit."

5.

"[Naaaaaaame]!" Richie whined, "I want looove!"

"Yeah, no, I'm not going to get sick again, I will get you medicine and things like that but I'm not kissing you and catching it."

"But, [Naaaaaaame]!" He whined again.

"I'm going to fucking ground you if you continue whining." She threatened, "I'll do it, I'll seriously do it."

He stayed silent after that, only asking for normal things.

6.

Recently, a new girl had moved into Derry and Richie had been forced to show her around in school, which [Name] did NOT approve of. The only reason [Name] didn't like it was before the chick would keep _flirting_ with Richie even though he continuously tells her that he's taken by the love of his life.

Usually, [Name] would be flattered but the green monster everyone knew of as 'Jealousy' would kick in every time she heard that _**bitch**_ flirting with her man. Now, [Name] was reasonably self conscious with some parts of her body but she felt so small when it came to the other girl.

The other girl have jet black hair that reached her shoulder blades, beautiful hazel eyes and everything else that would be attractive that [Name] didn't even want to think about. Yes, [Name] is often jealous but she had never been _this badly_ jealous.

She stuck to Richie's side, glaring at the girl until Richie noticed and begun teasing her.

"Oh my, [Name]~! Are you jealous~?" He smirked at her but it fell as she spoke up,

"Yes."

"Oh... That takes the fun out of it now..." He frowned but hugged [Name], "look, I want you to know that I won't leave you for that slut, okay? She's just desperate and why would I go for her when I already have the best of the best?" He smiled at her and she smiled back, "Eddie."

[Name]'s smile dropped, glaring at him, "seriously?"

"I'm joking, you're my best of the best."

"... That made some sense... Wow."

Richie laughed, "I know!"

7.

[Name] had been hanging out with the loser club way to much for Richie's liking, it's not that he didn't trust her; he didn't trust the group. He loved her and there was no way he would let those losers take her from him.

That ain't happening.

So, with as much jealously as Richie could use; he ignored her. Straight out, ignored [Name].

"Richie?" [Name] tried to get his attention but failed miserably, she sighed as she mumbled, "what did I do this time...?"

Richie glanced behind him, seeing the hurt look she had and immediately felt bad but no, he must continue with his jealousy ignoring. He took a deep breath...

And went straight to [Name] to hug her.

He wasn't the type of person to talk about his feelings but he knew if he kept hurting [Name] like this he wouldn't have anyone to be jealous over. He pulled her close as he mumbled to her quietly, "you did nothing, I'm just being a dramatic shit 'cause you've been spending more time with the group than me."

[Name] smiled, looking at him and pecking his lips, "I promise I'll spend more time with you, after school we can go to mine and-"

"Fuck?!" Richie's eyes lit up,

"No." The light inside Richie's eyes died as he sighed,

"Dammit."

8.

[Name]'s eyes fluttered open as she woke up to find herself in Richie's bed, she looked to her side and smiled at the sleeping Richie. She slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and got out of the warm bed. She immediately regretted it, "the fuck is wrong with me? Wearing shorts and a t-shirt to bed, in fucking winter." She grumbled to herself, scolding herself as she stretched. "Now... What to wear...?" She asked herself, checking her bag to find out what clothes she wore and groaned as she realised she didn't pack any tops like the dumbass she is. She decided to stay in her t-shirt and just changed her bottom half until Richie woke up.

Luckily, Richie did wake up just a few minutes after she changed and noticed she was still wearing the t-shirt she wore to bed. "[Name]? Why haven't you changed your top."

[Name] laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck as she smiled at him, "funny story that... I might've forgotten to pack some tops..."

Richie's laughter made [Name]'s face slowly turn red from the embarrassment, "you can borrow one of my tops, hell, even my special Hawaiian ones you can." He told her, making her eyes widen and her to gasp.

"Really?!"

He nods, "yeah, go ahead, I bet you'll look either hot or cute in it."

Richie found her excitement for his shirts cute and let her keep one to wear every now and then.

9.

"Yeah, okay, _Sugar Tits_." Richie teased, [Name] simply rolled her eyes,

"I'm being logical! If we had the homeschooled kid, the new kid, Beverly AND the loser club we could take down Henry and his shitty gang with rocks!" [Name] crossed her arms, "it's perfect! Beverly would take the first move, then the new kid, then you'd get hit in the face by a rock when you scream out 'Rock War', the-"

"Wait, wait, wait, why do _I_ get hit?" He gave her a stern look,

"Because you're stupid enough to yell out 'Rock War'!" She laughed at his unamused face, "then Eddie would go all beast mode and even run into the water to keep hitting them with rocks-"

"As if! He doesn't even go near me!"

"Well... Water is cleaner than you are..." [Name] mumbled while Eddie agreed with her,

"Yep, besides Richie, you always smell like sex."

"And how would you know what that smells like, Dr. K?" Richie teased,

"Because I looked it up, and why _do_ you always smell of it?" Eddie asked him,

"Because he p-p-probably jacks off w-when thinking a-about [N]-[Name]." Bill spoke up, [Name] nodding,

"Or he's looking at playboy magazines?"

"[Name]! I'm right here! What the fuck guys?!" Richie huffed, not happy that they're talking about him as if he wasn't there.

"I know," she ruffled his hair, "and we'll always be able to tell when you're here too." She smiled, pulling him into a side hug and walked with him {and the group} to the Quarry.

10.

Richie had planned to surprise visit [Name] when he came back from summer school, which he _had_ just come back from. The boy slowly opened her room door to hear her soft voice singing the lyrics to her favourite love song **_{I'm sorry if you don't like love songs!}_** and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sound of his girlfriend's singing.

There was parts that she didn't sing and he assumed that they were either a rap, a male part or part of the song she didn't know. After the song and her singing ended, Richie overheard her talking to herself, "stupid summer school of his, he should be here with me; talking, saying dirty things and telling me jokes that are so stupid they're funny..."

"Well, hot stuff, guess you're in luck, here I am~!" He opened the door, expecting her to just smile at him but was taken aback when she threw herself at him for a hug,

"I missed you, Rich."

"I missed you too, sweet cheeks."

11.

[Name] and Richie was in her room, textbooks and crumpled pieces of paper were around as the two studied, well... [Name] studied.

The problem with studying with Richie is that he got bored easily and tried making her do something else so when Richie suddenly went silent she began to worry.

"So, Richie, if you take this and this and multiply them, you'll get 56, then divide that by 2 and you'll have..." She trailed off, looking at him, "Richie?" She looked at his eyes and noticed that he _**wasn't**_ staring at her boobs like she thought he was but he actually was looking at her face. "... Richie." She tried to snap him out of it but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him to focus on something else. "I'll guess we'll stop studying for tonight then." She bit her lip as she noticed not even that had snapped him out of it.

If only she noticed how lovesick he actually is she would've been able to get his attention by another way.

12.

Now, Richie and [Name] may be in a relationship that's lasted a few months but they've never actually kissed, a few cheek kisses here and there but never had they had their first relationship kiss.

[Name] soon remembered that they had never kissed and looked at Richie -who was on her bed, reading a book for once- and sat next to him, "Richie?"

"Yeah, [Name]?"

"Um... Quick question... How come... We haven't..." She trailed off,

"Fucked? I dunno, you won't let me fuck you." He gave her a cheeky smile,

"Kissed, we haven't kissed..."

"Oh," Richie's smile dropped as he looked at her, "I didn't think you'd want to kiss me to be honest." He admitted, "yeah, we may be in a relationship but I dunno... I just had the belief that you wouldn't want to kiss me."

"Richie, you dumbass, of course I want to kiss you, if I didn't I wouldn't even kiss your cheek." She smiled at him, pressing her lips to his for a simple and quick kiss. After about 30 seconds they pulled away,

"Wow... Now, wanna try out a make out session~?" He smirked at her.

"Fuck sake, Richie."

13.

"No, [Name], you're staying out here with the others, me, Eddie and Bill will be fine. I'm not letting you get hurt because of this fucking clown, okay?"

"But I-"

"Do I make myself clear?" Richie interrupted her protest, "please, [Name], stay out here, for me."

[Name] sighed, "fine," she kissed his nose, "be safe though, okay? If you die, I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

He chuckled, "got it, I'll see you soon, sweet dream." He hugged her, his arms around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Anyway, I'll be fine."

"You better be." She whispered softly, slowly pulling away from the hug and smiling at him, "don't be the dasmel in distress, okay?"

"Okay." The two finally pulled apart fully as Richie made his way into the house with the other two boys. "Let's go, guys."

\---

[Name] had slowly walked into the house after hearing the guys' screams, a pole in her hand as she stabbed it through Pennywise's head to stop him from attacking Richie and Bill.

His head slowly turned towards her, "you wanna play too, _**girlie**_?" He teased, [Name]'s eyes narrowing,

"I don't think that's a good idea, I always win." She snapped, her hand twitching slightly before she slammed a wooden plank into the clown and kicking him away. Her eyes softened as she looked at Richie, noticing his terrified face and glaring at the clown. "And I think you've already lost." She carried on, Pennywise slowly crawling away while grumbling.

[Name] gasped slightly as Richie suddenly latched onto her waist, she looked at him and smiled softly. She put an arm around him and held him close, she glanced at the rest of the group and noticed Eddie's arm. She cringed a bit, holding Richie a little bit closer at the gore.

"You okay, Richie?" She whispered to him, the boy's dark brown eyes looking straight into hers and that was when she could notice the small tears forming. She unlatched his arms from her and pulled into a proper hug, "oh, Richie... Baby..." She softly whispered to him, holding closer as she heard his quiet sniffles when he hugged her back. The wonderful moment of the two were soon cut short when Eddie's screams got louder since Beverly had snapped his arm back into place, [Name] looked over and immediately looked away as she tried to keep her food in her stomach.

Richie's grip got tighter as he glanced at his girlfriend in concern, he didn't think something like this would make [Name] nauseous nor did he think that he could want to cry over something so small but, shit happens sadly.

The frightening experience had all of the group shaken up but [Name] kept her attention on Richie, she was concerned since he hasn't said anything since the house.

"Richie?"

He looked at her, "yeah, [Name]?" His voice barely whispered,

"You okay, sweetheart?" She put a hand on his shoulder,

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled at her, "thanks for actually caring though."

"Of course I care, Richie. I love you too much to NOT care."

"I love you too."

14.

"[Name]? Can I tell you something that you **_promise_** you won't tell anyone else?" Richie nervously and awkwardly asked his significant other, earning a nod,

"Of course you can, Rich." She smiled at him, turning her phone off and looking at him.

"Umm... I may **_or may not_** be a... V____n..." He mumbled, [Name]'s ears not being able to hear the last part,

"Can you repeat that, I didn't hear it." She shuffled closer to him, listening to him again.

"... I'm a... Vir__n."

"A virgin?" She questioned, Richie nodding and looking away. "Aw, Richie, you don't need to be embarrassed! I'm a virgin too!" She hugged him, kissing his head, "thank you for telling me though!"

15.

[Name] thought it would be a good idea to wear a skirt and crop top that was really tight on her to Richie's house. She was invited by Richie to meet him there and they'd go to his room to throw board game pieces at each other when they lose. Well, he didn't say that but it would happen since they're both sore losers.

She soon knocked on the door, waiting for Richie to open it and let her in. Soon enough, Richie opened the door and began to say something, "hey, [Na]- holy shit, you look hot as fuck." His jaw dropped as he pulled her in, closing the door and began to drag her straight into his room. "So, did you want to impress me or something~?"

"Nope, I just thought it'd be hot today."

"That's not the only thing that's hot~"

"Richie, for fuck sake, I can see your boner from here." She rolled her eyes as Richie grinned.

"That's a good thing, means I'm big!"

"RICHIE!" She shrieked at him, "filter yourself!!"

16.

Since [Name] had turned Richie on, he decided to try to find a way to turn her on this time. However, everything he tried hadn't worked except kissing her neck, he had yet to try that. Oh! And hair tugging but he remembered that she said she hated it when her hair was tugged, especially hard enough to rip it out. Now, with a plan, Richie made his way towards [Name]'s house and towards her room.

There [Name] sat on her bed, Richie slowly made his way towards her and sat next to her, "hey [Name]." He greeted, hugging her a bit as she looked at him and smiled,

"Heya, Rich."

"Sooooo, what are we doing today?" He tilted his head slightly at her, his head resting on her shoulder as he continued to look at her face.

"I just thought we could relax or something." She shrugged, putting her head on his.

"Okay." He hummed a bit, slowly pulled away from her and forcing her to sit in his lap,

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He smiled at her, nuzzling her neck before starting to kiss her neck.

"Richie~" she moaned out, immediately covering her mouth as she blushed. "Fuck you." She sneered at him, not happy what he was playing at.

Richie didn't care at this moment of time, he was too busy cheering quietly about his victory.

17.

"Richie, love-"

"Don't you 'Richie, love' me! I saw you take that piece of shit home with you! And you did it all night!"

[Name] deadpanned, "Richie, that was my homework, I had to do it, dumbass."

He stayed silent, "... I knew that..."

[Name]'s eyebrow rose, "uh-huh, sure Richie, anyway, I have to go."

"What...? Why? Who are you cheating on me with?!"

"No-one, Richie! I'm not like that!" She put her hands on his shoulders, "look at me, Rich. I'm not a bitch, I'll never cheat on you, I can promise that."

18.

"Look, I'm not saying that Eddie isn't a good friend, I'm just saying that he needs to get his priorities straight, like me! He keeps thinking that I'm disgusting then goes to me to annoy me then expects me not to annoy him bacon by poking him! Like, that is a stupid expectation, especially from me, y',know. Like-"

"Richie?" [Name] interrupted him,

"Yeah, sugar tits?"

"First of all, don't call me that and secondly, I love you but you need to shut the fuck up. I'm trying to study for a test that's tomorrow."

Richie smiled, "aw! You love me!!!"

"Richie!"

"Okay! I'll shut up!"

19.

'What country has the highest number of cell phone users?

A) India  
B) Russia  
C) USA  
D) China'

[Name] blinked at the question, since when had this been on the test? She tried to regain any memory of the answer before suddenly remembering what Richie had told her the other day.

_"Hey, [Name]! Did you know that China has the highest cell phone users?"_

_"Richie, how the fuck do you know this?"_

_"... The internet is a wonderful place!"_

Smiling happily as she circled the answer, [Name] silently thanked [God Of Religion(s)] for Richie existing in her life as she waited for the time to be up.

After the time was up and the students were allowed to leave, [Name] set herself up for the quest of finding the infamous Trashmouth she loves. She soon found him and pulled him into a kiss, "I'm so glad I have you, I wouldn't have aced that test otherwise."

"What are you talking about?" He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"You know you was saying that China was the highest of cell phone users? That was a question on the test and I fucking love you for telling me."

20.

**_'Richie, you left something at my hpouse' - [Name]_ **

_'Shit, did I? What did I leave?' - Richie_

**_'Possibly your boxers? Maybe? Probably?' - [Name_ ** _]_

_'Shit! I'll come straight over to pick them up.' - Richie_

_'_ **_No need to, Sugar, I'll keep them safe ;) last night is an excuse for them to be here, come get them tomorrow~ ❤❤❤' - [Name_ ** **]**

_'Why are you sending hearts??? You never send hearts, should I be scared??? We didn't do anything last night, [Name]. You're actually scaring me.' - Richie_

_**'You're so boring, babe :/' - [Name]** _

' _Did you just call me boring? I'll fucking show you, I'm coming over and we're fucking, I heard angry sex is the best type of sex." - Richie_

_'_ _**Are you fucking serious right now? We're not fucking.'** _

_'_ _**Richie?'** _

_**'Omfg, Richie, wtf are you doing?!' - [Name]** _


	9. Never Sing Alone - Beverly Marsh X Reader

**_ Never Sing Alone _ **

_ Singer! Beverly X Badass! Reader _

  
[Name], the badass in the school Beverly went to, was the only person she didn't think would come to her concert but sometimes life surprises everyone.

It was Saturday evening, Beverly had been forced to do a small 'talent contest' at school today and most of the school kids turned up - which was REALLY surprising. However, the really surprising part of this is that [Name], the school's badass and the school's bitch, turned up. Usually, [Name] is the only person who doesn't show up at school activities, so, for Beverly to see her there was a real shocker.

However, [Name] wasn't in the crowd, she was backstage which was strange. Beverly didn't see her name on the list to sign up.

"Beverly Marsh! Come on stage!" A judge called out, snapping Beverly out of her thoughts and she made her way to the small stage that couldn't even be classed as a stage. "Now, start."

As the music started, Beverly's mind went blank; she had forgotten the lyrics.

"It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favourite place. I gotta get my body moving. Shake the stress away. I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way. Possible candidate, yeah. Who knew. That you'd be up in here looking like you do. You're making staying over here, impossible. Baby, I must say your aura is incredible. If you don't have to go, don't." A different voice sang, [Name] slowly went onto the stage next to Beverly. "Do you know what you started? I just came here to party. But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty. Your hands around my waist. Just let the music play. We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face." She continued, Beverly joining in a couple of times before over taking the song and [Name] only singing a few parts Beverly couldn't remember.

After the song, the judges looked at each other than the two females. "Beverly, I thought you put down for a solo." [Name]'s eyes rolled as she spoke up,

"Check the list again." Her eyes glanced over at Richie, noticing that he gave her a thumbs up. She looked back at the judge again, watching as the judge rechecked the list.

"My apologies, I read it wrong. Anyway, you two can go backstage while we pick a winner." [Name] nodded, grabbing Beverly's wrist and dragging her backstage. Beverly finally snapped out of her trance once again and looked at [Name].

"How did you-?"

[Name] cut her off, "Richie." She gave a slight smirk, "he always knows how to change things." _He's probably the reason why I've changed into liking girls._ [Name] thought to herself, letting Beverly's wrist go and turning around as she heard the glasses wearing boy call her name. "What? Gah!" She yelped, being tackled by the boy, "the fuck, Richie?!"

"I'm not sorry!! Anyway! I need a favour..." He smiled at her as innocently as he could, making her eyes narrow.

"Which is?"

Richie moved to her ear and whispered, "get me a date with Eddie." He was the one to yelp as [Name] screamed out,

"I KNEW IT!" She pushed him off her, grabbing Beverly's wrist again and dragging her with her, "c'mon, Beverly! We have a mission to do."

"What mission?! What did Richie tell you?!" She had began to panic, she was scared that Richie had told the badass female that she liked her.

[Name] stopped, whispering in her ear, "we need to get Richie a date with Eddie."

"I knew it!"

"So did I!" The two girls squealed, "c'mon!"

\---

After a LOT of convincing, [Name] and Beverly had managed to get Eddie to go on a date with Richie,

"Fine! But you two have to shut up!" Eddie snapped at them, not liking all the fussing they were doing.

Beverly soon shut up but [Name] was quietly cheering, which made Eddie glare at her and Beverly to kiss her to shut her up.

"What's going on he- oh." Richie spoke up, "hey! This is our time to celebrate! Not yours!" He joked, only getting two middle fingers from both of them as a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short! For some reason I haven't had much inspiration for Beverly when I begin to write her Oneshots.


	10. Tumblr Crowns - Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader

**_ Tumblr Crown _ **

_ Eddie Kaspbrak X Reader _

* * *

"What the fuck are we doing here, [Name]? You know my mom will flip her shit if she finds out I'm near flowers. You know my aller-"

"Eddie, sweetheart, please. She doesn't have to know and you've had your pills, haven't you?" [Name] looked at Eddie, smiling softly as she noticed the small tint of pink on his face after she called him 'sweetheart'.

He sighed, "I guess, but-"

"Ed." She gave him a stern look, "just trust me, okay?"

"Fine, but why is Richie there?" He pointed at Richie, [Name] snapping her head over and sighing,

"God fucking dammit, Richie." She huffed, "I'm sorry, Eddie. I was hoping it was just us but-'

"Hey, it's fine, if Richie comes too much then we can tell him to fuck off." He smiled at his girlfriend, "besides, I'm pretty sure Richie will be more occupied with the flowers. What are you doing?" He rose an eyebrow as he noticed that she was looking away, 

"Nothing, baby. Hey, why don't we go and sit down?" She smiled, grabbing his hand softly and pulling him to an area where there wasn't many flowers. She sat down, Eddie slowly sitting next to her before looking at her.

"Now wh-'" he cut himself off as he felt something on his head, he slowly lifted what was off his head and saw that it was a flower crown. He looked at [Name] and saw her hopeful look, sighing he put it back on and she squealed.

She hugged him, "yay! I feel like Tumblr right now!"

"Why? Because the flower crown?"

"Yeah!" She cheerfully smiled at him,

"Why'd you put it on me?"

She took a deep breath, "this is going to sound really cheesy but... You're my prince." She smiled at him nervously, rubbing her arm before muttering, "and I love you."

Eddie smiled, "I love you too." She looked up at him and smiled, pulling him into a kiss.

"WOO! GET SOME, EDDIE SPAGHETTI!" Richie suddenly screamed, making the two scream and pull away. [Name] held a hand on her heart while Eddie glared at Richie for ruining the moment.

"Fuck off, Richie!" Eddie sighed, looking at [Name], "I was wrong, he wasn't focused on the flowers."

[Name] smirked, "his attention span is as small as his dick." [Name] and Eddie soon burst out laughing,

"What? What's so funny?" Richie ran over to them, wanting to know what was funny. The two was too busy crying of laughter to answer him.

\---

Minutes had gone by and Eddie was trying to make a flower crown for [Name]. "You need help, Eddie Spaghetti?" Richie looked at him, noticing his struggling and noticed that [Name] was busy with a bunny she found.

"Yeah, I do." He admitted, sighing. The Trashmouth smiled, 

"It's like this." He began to teach Eddie how to make the perfect flower crown. "There ya go, Eds!" He slapped him on the back a bit too harshly, Eddie wheezing and [Name] immediately next to him.

"What's up? What happened? Do you need your inhaler? Are you having an asthma attack?" She kept spitting out questions,

"[Name], I'm fine. Richie was just a dumbass." He shot a glare at the glasses wearing boy, earning a cheesy smile.

[Name] immediately relaxed, "okay, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Aw, young love." Richie gushed before gagging, "disgusting!" [Name] and Eddie both rolled their eyes,

"Shut up, Richie." They snapped simultaneously, Richie grumbling before getting up and walking away to make another flower crown.

"Hey, uh, [Name]?" Eddie nervously looked at her,

"Yeah, sugar?"

He cringed, "please don't call me that." [Name] soon apologised, "it's fine, um... You know the flower crown you made for me?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, um... I thought- shit, this is harder than I thought it would be um - I... Fuck! Just, here!" He placed the flower crown on her head as he looked away. [Name] smiled softly, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love it like I love you."

"I love you too."

"Um... Sorry to ruin the moment but... Can someone help me?" Richie called out, somehow tangled in vines and upside down on a tree branch. "Help."

"How the fuck?" [Name] started.

"Please don't ask, I don't know either." Richie admitted, "just help me, someone..."

"Naaaaaah."


	11. Wilt - Richie Tozier X Reader

_**W** **ilt** _

_Richie Tozier X Depressed_ _!Reader_

** _WARNING_ ** ** _; TRIGGER WARNING; CUTTING, DEPRESSION, BURNS, SCARS, ASSISTED SUICIDE ATTEMPT_ **

 

\---

 

"Hey, [Name]?" Richie's voice hit her ears, making her look up from her hand and stopped doodling.

"Yeah, Richie?" Her voice was quiet, the Trashmouth barely able to hear her.

"I was wondering... Why do you always draw on your hand? I see you do it in class a lot and you're doing it now. What's up with that?" He tilted his head as he watched [Name] slowly lose grip on her pen and watched it fall to the grass. She got over a small bit of her shock and sighed, grabbing her pen before looking at him then the loser's club -who were in the water at the Quarry-.

She glanced back at him, whispering, "it's a..." She gulped, "it's to stop me from harming myself." She went super quiet, hoping Richie wouldn't hear her.

"Harming yourself? What... What way?" Richie lowered his voice, shuffling closer as he looked into her [Eye Colour] eyes which were filling up with tears.

"Physically..." She looked at the floor as she tried to keep her tears back, "I... I just can't take it, Richie... Not anymore..."

"What happens at home? Do you know what causes you to want to... Y'know?" He was serious for once which surprised both of them.

"... The thing is... I don't have a reason to feel this way... I-I have a nice house, I have a nice family, I have _great friends and..._ I just _**don't know**_ what it is..." She suddenly looked at him, "but... I think I might just... Feel alone? I," she sighed in frustration, "I don't know what it is and it pisses me off!" She ranted, covering her face as tears rolled down. She softly sobbed, Richie pulling her to him in a hug.

She placed her head on his chest, her tears soaking his Hawaiian shirt. He softly stroked her hair, holding her close as her sobs got more and more violent. He didn't say anything however, just letting her get everything out. Minutes passed and he finally spoke up, "hey, everything's going to be okay, I'll help you get through this. Just please don't give up so soon and not let me help you." He didn't get a response but he didn't mind, he just wanted her to listen at the moment. "No matter how bad it gets, or when it happens, I'll always be here for you, okay? I won't ever leave you to fight on your own, just let me be here for you and don't push me away."

"I... I'll try, Richie..." She whispered, "it'll be hard for me, but I promise to at least try."

 

\---

  
It was summer break and Richie was keeping an eye on [Name]. While school was still open, the Bowers gang had teased [Name].

_"Hey, [Insult [Queer/Four Eyes/Loner]], why don't you do us all a favour and kill yourself? Everyone would prefer it." Henry started, Belch and Patrick continuing as Victor refused to be apart of it. [Name] looked at the ground, clenching her fists before turning on her heel and storming off; Henry and the rest of the Bowers gang following her but slowly._

_[Name] had left the school and went to the back, a small sharpener blade in her hand as she made cuts against her skin. "I'm sorry, Richie... I'm so sorry." She sobbed, breaking her promise on not cutting._

_Victor looked at her in shock, watching the blood trail down her arm peacefully before running away. [Name] quickly got up and ran away, accidentally bumping into Richie. She fell to the floor, letting her blade go and hissing in pain._

_The look of betrayal and_ _hurt_ _on Richie's face broke her heart._

However, Richie had gotten [Name] into drawing rather than cutting; he had taken away every razor she had, gave her blunt knives to eat with and refused to let her borrow a sharpener. Even though this seemed like he was treating her like a baby, [Name] appreciated it. She appreciated that he cared, she appreciated he stood with her every step of the way to getting better and making her step forwards if she ever stepped back.

She felt... Loved for once. Soon enough, the flower who was beginning to wilt soon blossomed into a thriving beauty. [Name] had gotten better; all because Richard "Richie" Tozier cared so much.

_**Richie kept her alive, no matter how much she didn't want to be.** _

However... The blossomed beauty soon wilted once again- news had spread that Richie had gone missing and nobody could find him. Days, weeks, months even _years_ [Name] spent looking for him, only on an hour sleep every fortnight.

However... Richie was never found, neither was Stanley, or Eddie... Neither was the rest of the 'loser' club.

Did they run away? If so, why wouldn't Richie ask her to come with? Why didn't any of them tell her?

Either way, [Name] wilted...

... And even if she knew why they all went missing, she would've wilted anyway.

 

\---

 

_**Heya, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I actually finished this but completely changed my idea on what I wanted to do, I also got into a relationship recently [my first one, I'm actually really happy about it] and I have been super busy.** _

_**Also, sorry that this is so short, I might take a break from writing for a bit since the big 'D' and 'A' as well as 'I' has taken a big toll on me and I'm super Paranoid 'n' shit like that.** _

 


End file.
